


Samarra Bayart War Room Token

by MidniteVocaloid



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidniteVocaloid/pseuds/MidniteVocaloid
Summary: A drawing I created for RogueLioness' fanfic "A Whole New World" depicting Samarra's war room token as mentioned in Chapter 57: Back To Business





	Samarra Bayart War Room Token

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Whole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052848) by [RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness). 



<https://midnitevocaloid.deviantart.com/art/Samarra-Bayart-war-Room-token-702445190?ga_submit_new=10%3A1504418348>

 


End file.
